Avoiding You
by SakuraluvSasuke0718
Summary: After completing his first goal, Sasuke returns to Konoha to set things right with a certain pink-haired medic. Avoiding him at first but he realizes that she still loves him and that she's afraid of getting hurt again. Now he has to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life: marrying someone else for the good of their village. SasuSaku and other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

I just had this Beta-d by my friend, Yami no Saku-chan

hope you like this new version, well just changed some words XD

* * *

><p>Chap 1: Avoiding?<p>

It was a fine afternoon in Konoha and people were cleaning the village after the destruction by the akatsuki leader called Pein. Among those who were helping out our favorite knucklehead Naruto were the rest of the rookie nine and Team Guy. Well, except for their former sensei's of course. Because firstly, Kurenai was pregnant and rested at home, Guy has been sent in a one month mission and Kakashi was at the Hokage tower waiting to receive his mission. Now Uchiha Sasuke has been back in Konoha for a few months. The Hokage had put him on 6 months probation and made him do community service by helping rebuild the village when he returned.

"Oi, _teme_, where is Sakura-chan? I thought she said she will be helping today," Naruto asked, while carrying a pile of wood.

"How should I know, _dobe_?" Sasuke said getting a bit annoyed by Naruto's loudness. He like Naruto was also holding a pile of wood in his arms.

"Well duh, you live at her house!" Naruto stated, boring his eyes onto Sasuke.

That was indeed right, Sasuke lived with Sakura, not cause he liked living in the same place as her. It was by the Hokage's orders that he had to live in her house for now.

Sakura had to tend to his wounds and let him stay at her house until he was able to find somewhere else to live since the Uchiha compound was destroyed along with the rest of the other homes.

The reason why Sasuke didn't like being in her house, was because since he moved in with her, she had been avoiding him. The only time he could take a glance of her features was when she would do her examinations on him to see if he was in good health. When they exchanged words with each other it would be only her asking about his condition. Whenever he was staying in her house, she would be out doing missions and come back in over a week.

"Well, she must be on another mission… or something," Sasuke said pondering a bit.

"Oye! You two, stop fooling around and bring the wood over here!" the Carpenter said.

"We're sorry! We'll be right there!" Naruto yelled hastily.

Sasuke was definitely right. She was on a mission, well practically begging her master to give her one.

"Please shishou! Just one week mission!" the pink Kunoichi pleaded to her master and teacher.

"Sakura, this is the fifteenth time you've asked me for a mission. It's not good to overwork your body!" Tsunade said, her voice nauseous with worry for her favorite student.

She was right about Sakura asking for so many missions to do. It all started since she announced that Sakura would be the one to take care of the uchiha. Let him move in with her until he finds a suitable home.

She couldn't help but wonder why. Why would her apprentice ignore him? And now she had to be stuck with her student's annoying pleads for missions the entire time. As soon Sakura arrived back in konoha, she would always go to her and demand for a new mission. Well sometimes she kindly asked at first, but when she would say "no, this is you limit", she would demand a mission and wouldn't leave until she got one.

"Please! Um maybe I can go with Kakashi-sensei, he's going on a mission right? Please let me go!" Instead of demanding this time, she begged her instead.

"Ok, ok you can go," Tsunade said firmly. Who wouldn't be annoyed if someone has been begging you something for half an hour already and that's how Sakura got her way, with nagging Tsunade on how much she wants to go on a new mission.

"arigatou Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura thanked her master before leaving in a poof of smoke. She had to hurry, who knows when Kakashi would leave without her.

She reappeared near the konoha gates and saw him slowly walking out of Konoha.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! Wait up!" Sakura called to the copy-nin and rushed to him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned confusion showing in his one visible eye.

"Well.. I um... asked Tsunade-shishou to come with you on your mission, if that's ok with you?" Sakura smiled sheepishly like Naruto would, getting a bit nervous.

"Ok then. We're just going to deliver something to Suna and then probably go home in a week or two," he explained the assignment to her.

"So teme, why is Sakura-chan avoiding you?" the extremely loud blond asked.

"That's what I don't know dobe and why are you asking me about this?" Sasuke replied with an annoyed grunt.

"Well because I've noticed it for sometime now and you seem so frustrated about it…" Naruto trailed off.

"Tch! Like I care about that," Sasuke said angrily. "I'm going home, we don't have to talk about this anymore."

'_Sasuke-teme, you are really in denial!'_ Naruto thought, looking at his long lost friend walking to her house not his!

When Sasuke got home. Sakura was already on another new mission. He found a note stuck to the fridge, once he read it, he ripped it into several small pieces and threw it in the trash. _'Why is she avoiding me? What's wrong with her? And I thought she'll be the first one to greet me when I returned here in Konoha' _that was all that entered his mind throughout the afternoon.

Kakashi can't help but ask his former student about what he heard from a certain loud-mouthed ex-student of his. "So Sakura, I heard from Naruto that you've been avoiding Sasuke lately, is there a problem between you two?" asked the copy-nin.

"Nothing's wrong sensei, well, to tell you the truth I don't know what to do around him anymore and maybe he's still mad at me…" Sakura said sadly. "And I'm afraid I will only hurt myself for getting my hopes up again of believing I'll have a chance with him now"

"Don't think about that Sakura, I've seen how he looks at you, with sincerity and concern. Once I saw how he was glaring at some guy you were talking to a few weeks ago and he was really mad at the poor guy" Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Do you really think so, sensei?" Sakura said.

"I know so, Sakura" Kakashi said reassuringly. "now we better get going before the sun sets"

And so the two Jounins headed towards Suna.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei, what are we supposed to bring to Suna anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well since you are part of this mission I'll tell you" Kakashi said. "For sometime now, the Hidden Village of the sand is suffering from an illness they really don't know so they sent someone to Konoha and give some samples to the Hokage, knowing she is a medical expert, to find out what it is and ask the Hokage to formulate a medicine to cure it. Now I was assigned to bring the medicine and help the people luckily, the Kazekage and his siblings are not infected and only a part of the village is suffering I'm glad Hokage-sama made you join me because they'll be needing your medical skills to cure the people faster"

"Um okay, I'm glad to join you too" Sakura said happily.

Back in Konoha.

"HINATA-CHAN!" people covered their ears at the call of a certain loud-mouthed shinobi.

Hinata and Ino sweat-dropped. "Pipe down Naruto, the whole village can hear you and possibly other neighboring villages..." Ino said.

"Whatever Ino…" Naruto said. "Hey Hinata-chan, Let's go to Ichiraku's and have ramen!"

"U-um, s-sure N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered.

"Great! Let's go!" said the hyperactive blonde.

"Count me out on this, I'm going home" Ino said finally.

"Ok Ino, but you'll miss all the fun!" Naruto said tauntingly.

"Nah, I'll only be a wall around you lovebirds and be completely ignored besides, I have to look after the flower shop I'll see you tomorrow!" said the other blonde.

"O-okay Ino-chan, h-have a nice e-evening!" Hinata said.

"Let's hurry Hinata-chan before it closes!" Naruto said dragging Hinata along.

Sasuke was at home making something to eat and still thinking of reasons why Sakura is avoiding him. _'Maybe she is suffering in some kind of sickness and is out of her mind. No, maybe she is being controlled by someone or maybe the Hokage is just giving her too much work and she is forced to do it…' _

**'Why don't you just admit that you miss her?' **his inner piped in.

_'shut it, why would I care about her?'_ he asked his inner.

**'Well because you're, I don't know, wondering WHY she is avoiding you?'** his inner said sarcastically.

_'well talk about this some other time'_ Sasuke said to his inner then locking him in some box in his mind. _'I'll find out soon why Sakura is doing that but for now, I'll wait till she comes back…'_

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello GUYS! I back! with a new chapter!**

**the reviews from the last chapter was close enough so i decided to add the next one but still same as before, I'll put the next one once i get 10-15 reviews**

**X-sasusaku-Y'6566 : I'm glad you like it but i don't think there will be a lot of chapters only up to ten I guess.**

**mistressinwaiting : Thanks for the advice! I'll try to follow them! ^^**

**Moka nee-chan , jennypooh0203, keilen27, and Inuyashagirl117 : Thanks for liking it! I will continue this!**

**Jae0714 : haha! I'm glad you are having fun reading this! you can also visit my site in deviantART, s a s u s a k u - u c h i h a 0 7 1 8 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>A<span>**_v_o**i**_d_i**n**_g _Y**o**_u_

**Chapter 2: Business in Suna**

**(With Sakura and Kakashi.)**

When they arrived at the gates, Sakura and Kakashi were greeted by Temari and her brother, Kankuro, since Gaara is the Kazekage and is very busy.

"Kakashi-san! Sakura-chan! I'm glad you came earlier than expected because the disease is worsening by the minute." Temari said.

"Nice to see you again Temari-chan" Sakura said hugging her. "Now let's get going so we can heal them quick"

"Right!" Temari and Kakashi said in unison.

Once they arrived in the Hospital in Suna, they saw that the whole place is packed and a lot of nurses there were already panicking and only a few doctors were around.

"Um Sakura, I guess it's time you order them, I don't thing they'll be moving on their own" Temari whispered.

"I guess so too" Sakura sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, please hand over the antidote then we could start"

"Here you go, Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Sakura shouted so that the nurses and some doctors could hear. "I need some of you to group the patients according to their conditions, of course the first are the ones with the worse condition and last are those who has a mild condition! No let's move!"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei and Temari-chan you guys can help me too" Sakura said.

**(After 5 hours.)**

"Phew! I'm glad that's over" Sakura sighed. "But we still have to check on them, the poison, as shishou said it was, is slowly being destroyed by the antidote. Have your village encountered some enemies lately?" Sakura asked Temari.

"Not that I know of lately, because I was out on a mission when this started" Temari answered.

"Okay, but we still need to check on them twice a day so we will be staying here for a week I guess" Sakura said.

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Temari said as she headed for the Kazekage mansion (since she lives there with her brothers).

And so the week passed by and the people in Suna were all fully recovered thanks to Sakura and Kakashi (although the only thing he did was check on other patients and then read his cursed porn). And now they are both saying goodbye to the people in Suna and to their friends there.

"Thank you so much for healing us, Sakura-san, we will never forget you kindness!" one of the people said.

"Yes, Sakura-san, I hope you can visit us soon!" another one said.

"Be safe, Sakura-chan! And you too Kakashi-san!" Temari said waving her hand.

"Yes, Sakura-san, If you didn't came along maybe half of the village could've died" Kankuro added.

"Bye everyone! Be careful not to catch another disease again!" Sakura said. Kakashi was just waiting by the gates reading once again his beloved Icha Icha Tactics. Once Sakura came they started on their way back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at Konoha.)<strong>

"Teme! Why isn't Sakura-chan back yet? What did you do to her? She might have run away! I miss Hinata-chan! She's been gone for three days!" Naruto blurted out.

'_Stupid baka'_ Sasuke said inwardly. "Dobe are you a woman? What's with the mood swings? And just to remind you, Hinata was only gone since yesterday" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Shut up TEME! Do I look like one to you! And I know that Hinata-chan left yesterday, I was only testing your memory" Naruto said. "And you haven't answered my question about Sakura-chan!"

"Dobe, '..Sakura." Said Sasuke "And she didn't ran away, she went on a one week mission, she left me a note six days ago"

"WHAT! Teme why didn't you tell me that _six_ days ago!" Naruto said shocked.

"Hn. So that you'll save me the trouble of annoying me for the last six days" Sasuke said going away. "And I'm sure she'll be back today"

"Che, bastard… " Naruto muttered. "I might as well greet her at the gates then"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Sakura and Kakashi.)<strong>

"Ah! I've missed this place, well sort of… and Naruto will probably be running down here once he find out I'm coming home today" Sakura said happily. "I'm glad I helped Suna in every way I can"

"I'm proud of you, Sakura. You were more than what you wanted to be" Kakashi said smiling (although he has his mask on, you can still see the little curve upward). "and you're probably right about Naruto" "SAKURA-CHAN!" "Speaking of which, there he is now" and Kakashi poofed away.

"Sakura-chan! I glad to see you again!" and Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace.

"N-naruto, c-can't breathe" Sakura said choking and Naruto let go of her.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan" Naruto said scratching the back of his head with his usual grin. "Ne, Sakura-chan let's go to ichiraku's and have ourselves some ramen?"

"Sure Naruto-kun! Um where is Hinata-chan?" Sakura said looking around for the shy Hyuga heiress.

"Oh, you see Hinata-chan is on a mission right now and won't be coming back for a few days" Naruto said.

"Okay let's go!" Sakura said dragging Naruto to the Ramen shop. _'Maybe I should spend time with my friends today'_ Sakura thought.

After spending some time with Naruto at Ichiraku's, Sakura decided to visit another loud blond particularly named Ino.

* * *

><p>"Yo forehead! Nice to see you again!" Ino said<p>

"Same here, Pig!" Sakura replied.

"Why were you gone for a week, forehead?" Ino asked.

"I was sent on a mission with Kakashi-sensei in Suna to heal the people there" Sakura said. "What have you been up to since I was gone, Pig?"

"Nothing special, anyway, is there hot guys in Suna?" Ino inquired.

'_Typical Ino, always asking for guys'_ Sakura thought. "Ino, you already have Sai… " Sakura said. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, Ino" and Sakura exited the flower shop and headed home. _'I don't think I wanna face Sasuke today, I'll just have to sneak into my room without him noticing'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**again R&R please!**

**I hope I get more reviews!**

**Ja-Ne!**

**SakuraluvsSasuke0718**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**and sorry for the late update :D *insert sweatdrop***_

_**I'm back! and I made it longer like you requested! **_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OKAY! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

**Anyways, please tell me if will continue it again**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Recap: 'Typical Ino, always asking for guys' Sakura thought. "Ino, you already have Sai… " Sakura said. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, Ino" and Sakura exited the flower shop and headed home. 'I don't think I wanna face Sasuke today, I'll just have to sneak into my room without him noticing' Sakura thought .<em>

**Chapter 3: Confrontation and The Plans**_  
><em>

Sakura decided to go inside her room through her window on the second floor. '_Good thing I always keep it open, and no one would go in there because it's on the second floor'_ Sakura thought. Once she got inside, a shadow suddenly banked her to the wall. There was no light and it's already night time so she couldn't really see the face clearly.

"Who are you!" Sakura asked.

"Why are you ignoring me? ... "Came the voice.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura said. She dropped the '_kun_ since he came back.

"Answer my question" Sasuke demanded.

"What for? You won't even care!" Sakura retorted.

"Will you just answer my question? Why are you avoiding me! It's annoying!" Sasuke replied coolly.

"SEE! I'M ALWAYS ANNOYING TO YOU!" Sakura said tears streaming down her face. "I'M AVOIDING YOU SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ANNOYED BY ME…"

"…"

"Will you just let me go… I'm tired of this" Sakura said calming down. "And don't even bother stopping me or even look for me, it will only be 'annoying' for you and will only ruin your image" Sakura said saying the word 'annoying' sarcastically.

Sasuke stood silently his head down facing the floor. Sakura started walking towards the door. Since she decided that Ino wouldn't be the best companion in a situation like this, she decided that she visit Hinata instead since she is always welcomed by the Hyuugas and it was their way of thanking her for healing them or saving their lives countless of times. As she walked in front of the Hyuuga main house, she wondered if she really hurt Sasuke back at her place.

'_Don't worry about her, girl! He deserved it for everything he ever did to us and for breaking our heart!'_ her Inner said cheering her up.

"I know, but I think it was a little too much" Sakura replied sadly.

'_Don't worry, he's a selfish, pride-loving bastard that has been cursed to having no emotions and not caring of others feelings. I'm telling you he deserved it, he really needs to swallow his pride even for a short time'_ her Inner replied.

"Thanks, I know I can also count on you even on situations like this." Sakura said. "But what really makes me wonder is that if he truly cared If I avoided him."

Suddenly the door opened and Neji was standing there.

"Oh, Neji-kun! Is Hinata-chan there?" Sakura said smiling sweetly. She calls him Neji-kun now because after Sasuke left, she had became closer with rookie nine and team Guy and she always thinks of Neji as her big bro but she is still uneasy towards Lee, I mean the guy is so weird he keeps saying 'youth' or 'youthful' I mean it's getting sick to hear of.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing at this time of the night?" Neji said confused. "Did something happen? Hinata is inside" he ushered Sakura inside.

"Nothing at all, Neji-nii. I just couldn't sleep at my place so I decided to spend the night here. If that's okay" Sakura said.

"Well then, I'll just show you to Hinata's room" Neji said.

"Arigato, Neji-nii" She smiled cutely.

"No problem, _imouto_" Neji smiled ruffling Sakura's hair like a big brother would.

When they arrived by Hinata's room door, Neji knocked politely and left Sakura yawning and saying 'good night'. When the door Opened, Hinata was shocked to see Sakura in front of her.

"S-Sakura-chan, what brings you here?" Hinata asked worriedly. "Did something bad happen?"

"I'll tell you once we get inside" Sakura said.

"O-okay" replied the Hyuuga heiress ushering her inside. "So can you tell me, Sakura-chan?"

"Remember when I started ignoring Sasuke?" Sakura began. Hinata nodded signaling her to continue. "Well he kinda went to my room earlier today before I came home and started confronting me about it. Then I shouted at him about him calling me annoying all the time even though I'm not but I never told him the other reason…"

"What is it?"

"That I don't to get hurt by my feelings again" Sakura said sadly trying not to let the tears fall but failing to do so. "Hinata-chan, I just don't know what to do. I'm starting to fall for him again but I can't risk getting hurt all over again. This is why I came to you since Ino would only make it worse"

"Oh Sakura-chan, I didn't know" Hinata said already hugging the crying pinkette. "I'm sure he was just feeling left out, since the only ones trying to talk to him is Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei and sometimes Kiba-kun, although Sasuke-san is annoyed by Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun"

"I-is it *sniff* true *sniff*.. ?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, every time Naruto-kun and I go to talk to Sasuke-san, I could catch him glancing at you whenever you're around. And I always ask myself how you never really notice" Hinata said smiling.

"Oh... so that's why I sometimes feel like someone's watching me" Sakura said thinking with index finger above her lower lip. "Well thanks for telling me, Hina-chan let's go to bed"

**The Next Morning(To Sasuke)**

"So she left last night, huh?" Asked a serious Naruto sitting on the couch his mouth behind his two hands.

"hn" Sasuke replied. He was seated opposite of Naruto, same position as him his eyes locked to the ground.

"What did you do this time, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Saying his name instead of his usual nickname means this is serious.

"I decided to ask her about the whole ignoring me thing." Sasuke replied his eyes still staring at the ground.

"WHAT! Sasuke, you know she'll only be mad about this." Naruto shouted angrily picking up Sasuke by his collar. "This will only make you lose your chances of getting into her good side. I thought you love her, why did you go on and make her cry!"

Suddenly, Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand from him.

"Of course I love her! I just can't stand the way she's been acting around me" Sasuke shouted back. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I just hate that she treats me like a stranger."

Naruto's face started forming a smile. "I never thought I'd see you finally working on your emotions, Sasuke. I'll help you with Sakura-chan since we became closer when you left. Believe it!" Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up. Sasuke's face also formed a little smile. They shook hands like they did when they were kids.

'Naruto, you're always there when I need you' Sasuke thought.

**To Sakura and Hinata**

"Hinata-chan, thanks for letting me stay the night" Sakura said smiling. "But I still can't face Sasuke today after all I said to him, he must be very mad at me"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Knowing Naruto-kun, he'll be finding ways to bring you both together" Hinata said reassuringly.

"See you later, Hinata-chan, Ja-ne!" Sakura said before leaving. "And please keep the conversation last night between us two" she added

'Since I don't have anything to so because Tsunade-shishou banned me from going on missions for a month and I have a week off from the hospital, courtesy of Tsunade-shishou. I guess I'll just stop by Ino's flower shop then' Sakura sighed heavily. She entered the flower shop to see that Ino is talking to someone.

"Ah Sakura, nice to see you here" A woman with red hair and green eyes said.

"Oh Kitsune-san! How nice to see you too!" Sakura said waving to her. "Hows Kakashi-sensei?"

Kitsune is at jounin level(almost ANBU) and Kakashi Hatake's girlfriend.

"Oh, him? He's not a bother at all!" Kitsune said smiling. "Anyway, how are you, I haven't seen you for a month"

"She's been ignoring a 'certain someone' lately" Ino piped in. "But unfortunately, Hokage-sama decided to ban her from missions for a month and gave her a week off from hospital duties"

"Ino!" Sakura said warningly.

"Okay Okay, forehead no need to be serious here" Ino said waving her hands in the air like she committed a crime.

"And who may I ask is this 'certain someone'?" Kitsune suddenly asked.

"Um… n-no one, Kitsune-chan" Sakura stuttered. "I-ino-pig here is j-just pl-playing around… hehe" she scratched the back of her head. Ino sweatdropped. 'Way to go, forehead' Ino thought sarcastically.

"Well I think Kakashi-kun is probably looking for me by now. I'll see you girls some other time okay!" Kitsune said before heading to the door.

"Okay, Kitsune-chan! Take care" the girls said in unison.

"Okay forehead, we need to talk now" Ino said. "I heard from Naruto that you weren't at your house last night, so what happened with you-know-who?"

"Ino, It's nothing" Sakura said calmly. "I just went out for a fresh air and Naruto probably visited when I was outside so he would assume I wasn't there"

"Okay then, but why didn't you come back?"

"W-what?" Sakura said shocked.

"You heard me Sakura, where did you go?" Ino said not using her nickname meaning it's serious. "Sasuke came here last night assuming you'd stop by here since I am your best friend"

"Y-you m-mean Sasuke was looking for me last night?"

Ino nodded slowly. Sakura sighed heavily

"Fine, Ino. But you have to keep it between us" Sakura said. Ino signaled her to continue. "Okay after I left you last night, I went to my room through my window but I didn't notice Sasuke was waiting for me there and he asked me why I've been ignoring him. I said that because I will only annoy him"

"Did you tell him the other reason?" Ino raised a brow.

"No. You see, I already left after I said that and I decided to spend the night at Hinata's"

"Sakura, why didn't you stop by here instead?" Ino asked jealousy in her tone. "I thought I was supposed to be your BFF, I could've helped you"

"Well I know for one that Sasuke will look for me at your place so I decided to go there and because you'll act pushy and won't stop from making spill the issue" Sakura said ashamed. "But I feel sorry for leaving him last night"

"Aww, Sakura" Ino said hugging her BFF. "Don't worry, I think of how to bring you two together"

"Thanks, Ino" Sakura smiled. "I knew I can count on you"

"Why don't you visit TenTen-chan today" Ino said. "I have some customers coming later"

"Um… okay" Sakura said a little confused while Ino pushed her outside. 'Ino is acting a little weird, what is she up to this time?'

**Okay let's leave Sakura for a while.**

"Naruto, it's clear you can come out now" Ino said ushering Naruto inside. "C'mon! Before Sakura starts acting suspiciously"

"Okay, geez Ino-chan. You can't expect me to get up easily when you literally shoved me into a small box! I mean only a ten year old can fit in there!" Naruto said pointing out the box while rubbing his behind.

"Quit your bickering, Naruto-baka!" Ino said then bonked Naruto's head.

"Oww, Ino-chan! It hurts!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto! We have to formulate a plan on how we bring Sasuke and Sakura together" Ino said.

"Oh! OH!" Naruto said like a preschool raising it's hand to be called by the teacher. "How about we put them on a blind date? Then we make them meet at a restaurant"

"Naruto, don't you think it's a bit awkward? They're not even on friend level, try to think of something else" Ino said.

"Then what if we bring them on our pretend party and accidentally leave them both alone so they can talk to each other" Naruto said proud of his plan.

"Hmmm… " Ino thought. "Naruto, you may be a baka but your plan might just work"

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I thinks this is the longest for me but I'll write again as soon as I finish my commissions in deviantart kay?<strong>

**Ja-Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry sorry sorry that it took so very very very loong!**

**i've had so many things to do; in DeviantART and in school**

**but i'm back for a little while to continue the story**

**I hope you guy will like it!333**

**R&R Please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Party<strong>

"I like your plan, Naruto" Ino said "But we have to make it less suspicious for both of them" Ino puts her index finger on her chin tapping it to look like she's thinking. "Why don't we ask Hinata-chan to have the party at their place? You go and invite Sasuke, since you're his best friend, you'll tell him about this party being held in the Hyuuga compound. And Hinata will invite Sakura"

"That'll be great!" Naruto said jumping like a ten-year old.

"All we have to do after that is stall them"

**..::****To the Hyuuga Household****::..**

"Ah, Hinata-chan! We want to talk about something with you" Ino said waving her hands in greeting. "Do you mind helping us out for a little bit? It's about Sakura and Sasuke, I'm sure she told you about it"

"S-sure Ino-chan, a-anything for Sakura-chan" The Hyuuga heiress smiled letting Ino and Naruto in.

"Okay" Ino plopped down on the couch making herself comfortable. "We planned on having a pretend Party and I was wondering if we could have the party here, if it's okay with you. But don't tell Sakura I planned this. Tell her it was your idea to cheer her up; I'm sure she trusts you more with this than me." Ino chuckled.

"S-sure, I d-don't mind." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! You're a big help!" Ino said rushing to hug the shy girl.

**..::****Three Days Later****::..**

"Aww c'mon, forehead! You should at least enjoy yourself…" Ino said holding a glass of sake.

"NO. The last thing I want to do is get drunk and get scolded by Tsunade-shishou for being an irresponsible apprentice, that and I'm also her 'best student'." Sakura said imitating her shishou's words. That one time she was scolded by Tsunade because of Naruto's unapproved party in which she was talked into getting drunk by Ino was the worst she had ever seen her shishou very mad. Tsunade made her stay in her apartment for months, no missions and hospital duties. The thoughts sent shivers down her spine. "Plus, I won't listen to any of your stupid _ideas _ever again."

"Lighten up a bit, Sakura. Hinata planned this and this was also approved by Tsunade-sama herself. Please, forehead, do this for Hinata." Ino did her most irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Urgh! Fine, you win…" Sakura said getting herself a drink. "Darn it, pig! And I thought I wouldn't be fooled by your stupid puppy-dog eyes…"

"Hehe… what can I say? I'm really irresistible!" Ino said with a laugh.

**..::****To Sasuke and Naruto****::..**

"Are you sure this will work, dobe?" Sasuke said. He is a little embarrassed that HE, the all mighty _Uchiha Sasuke_, is asking help from his obnoxious blonde friend, Naruto, and it doesn't help that Naruto is beating him on that kind of field. I mean, HE, _Uchiha Sasuke_, could make a lot of girls swoon over him but he still hasn't got a girlfriend. While his blonde teammate/best friend, already has a girlfriend and isn't _that_ much attractive. Thinking of it hurts his pride even if a little.

"Trust me, teme, It will. You and Sai will approach them and Sai will ask Ino to dance then, you can go talk with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a toothy grin. "I'll find Sai and tell him the plan. Just stay there."

" I just hope that guy won't screw it up…" Naruto muttered looking for the dark-haired artist. "Yo, Sai! I need to talk to you for a while."

"What is it, _dickless_" Sai said faking a smile.

"Don't push it, Sai" Naruto said seething. This is why no one should think of leaving these two alone in one room or things could get ugly. Much worse if you leave Sai with Sasuke, especially if he's in a bad mood.

"I need you to do me a favor." Naruto said calmly.

"What do you want, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked seriously. Okay, so he doesn't want to mess with Naruto in a situation like this. Last time he did that, Naruto almost killed him in his kyuubi form and Sakura had to heal him for a month.

"We need you to help Sasuke talk to Sakura-chan" Naruto started. "All you have to do is go with him and approach the girls. Then, you go and ask Ino to dance with you and leave teme alone with Sakura-chan. Got it?"

"Fine." Sai said in agreement.

"Great! Now follow me" Naruto said leading him to where Sasuke is.

**..::****At The Party (To Sasuke)****::..**

The party was treated like it was like all the usual parties that were held inside the Hyuuga Residence. Even the Hokage, with her assistant, and some important people were present, mostly talking to Hyuuga Hiashi about some important deals and such. There were separate rooms for the party, the first one is for Hyuuga Hiashi's and the second is for Ino's made-up party.

Sasuke, who is standing by the buffet table, is watching as Ino and Sakura chatted away laughing every other time. Somehow, a small smile crept into his face and he felt himself soften at the sight of his only love smiling and talking with her best friend.

"YO, Teme!" Naruto shouted getting the attention of half the guests in the party. Sakura and Ino don't seem to be bothered by the blonde idiot's antics. Instead, they kept going on and on about their conversation. Sasuke was a little startled and a little mad a t his blonde friend for ruining his daydream about their pink-haired teammate.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "What, Dobe?"

"I finally sound Sai!" Naruto said happily then turned to the said person. "I have to go. Hinata-chan's probably waiting for me right now. Good Luck, Teme!"

**..::****To Sakura and Ino****::..**

"When is this party going to end?" Sakura impatiently asked. "I need to get home. I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Oh please, Sakura. Take a break. Even Tsunade-sama said you need it. She also said that she's giving you the month off, you're straining yourself too much and it's not good for you." Ino suddenly became serious.

"Fine. No one would want to let me out of this place anyway…" Sakura picked up her glass of wine.

"Hello there, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Sai greeted the two ladies formally and the girls nodding their head in response. "Ino-chan, may I ask you to dance with me?"

"Of course, Hun!" Ino squealed and immediately dragged Sai to the dance floor leaving Sasuke and Sakura in awkward silence.

"Um… nice weather we're having…" Sakura inwardly face palmed herself for saying a stupid comment. _'Nice going, Sakura. You really nailed it!'_ Her inner-self mocked.

"Yes. It's rather warm tonight" Sasuke said coolly.

"Look, Sasuke. I'm sorry for yelling at you that night" Sakura said straight forward.

Before Sasuke could reply, Shizune interrupted them, telling them she needed to borrow Sakura for a while and that Tsunade has something important to tell her.

"eh, what is it that shishou wants to tell me that's very important?" Sakura asked. She was frustrated that her little conversation with Sasuke was interrupted. But she respected that Tsunade's news, whatever it is, must be important.

"You'll just have to wait until she tells you, Sakura" Shizune said dragging her to Tsunade joined by some very important people.

"Ah, Sakura. I'm glad you made it" Tsunade said leading her to the crowd she was previously talking with. "I have important news that needs to be kept between us until you have confirmed your participation with us"

"H-hai, shishou" Sakura said nervously.

"Good. As you know, I still need to work on the alliances with the other countries. Correct?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, shishou" Sakura said more confidently. But she can't help feeling that there's someone staring at her but shrugged it off.

"You see, Kumogakure's new Raikage agrees to become allies with us but in one condition" Tsunade says a little worried about her student.

"W-what is it, shishou" her voice a bit trembling from the looks that her Master is giving her. This could only mean that the situation is bad.

"You have to marry the Raikage himself"

"What" Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I'm afraid Tsunade-sama is right" a hand was lightly placed on her shoulder.

"K-kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura, I'm really sorry" Tsunade said hugging her student. She really didn't want to hurt her but for the sake of her village and her people, she have to. And she knew she should also. "I want you to meet the Raikage, Ryuu Takahashi"

A man stepped out of the crowd. He looks to be about her age or a year older, too young to become a kage, but Gaara was younger when he became the Kazekage. He was a handsome young man. His features rivals that of Sasuke's. His silky raven locks, his pronounced muscles, his skin as white as Sasuke's and his mesmerizing dark blue orbs that can hypnotize when made contact with. Sakura was shell-shocked at first glance but quickly kept her composure as to not get embarrassed. She could've drooled if she hadn't snapped out of her trance.

'_WHOA! This guy's Hot!'_ her inner screamed. _'and we get to marry him too!'_

While her inner was ranting about how hot this guy was, she was thinking of something else, like what would happen if I married this guy? Will I live with him after the wedding? Will I ever get to see Konoha again? What about Sasuke-kun? Will he ever care about this? What if, What if, What if…? Her mind is spinning fast and she might pass out. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the said man approached her.

"Ah lovely Sakura-san. It's a pleasure at last to meet you personally" Ryuu said taking her hand and planting a kiss on its back side. Sakura slightly bushed at the contact. "I have often seen you when you are in my village. I find you very beautiful, Sakura-san. Please don't take this as just a part of our agreement. I truly fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I humbly apologize if this arrangement troubles you"

"I think you both should work this out alone outside" one of the Council elders said.

"He is right, Sakura. Go and spend some time with him" Tsunade said and smiled lightly.

Deciding that both were right, Sakura and Ryuu went to the Hyuuga Mansion Garden. Sakura felt uneasy. Those questions still lingering in her mind.

"Sakura-san, what will your answer be?" Ryuu looked at her sincerely as if he wanted her to say yes. But she knew in her heart that it's a very hard question to answer.

"I'll think about it soon, Ryuu-san" Sakura faked a smile.

"Ah, very well then" Ryuu's expression brightened a little. "Shall we get to know each other then?"

"Hai" Sakura said. She felt relieved that this guy is considerate enough to give her time and wait for an answer. "Um… What do you want to know about me?"

"Well, if this marriage thing is bothering you, then you might have a relationship with someone then. Am I right?"

"Erm… Umm… Well… you see…" Sakura said unsure what to say about his question. "T-there isn't anyone I-I share a relationship with recently. I-it's just that your proposal shocked me…"

"Aa. Very well. Is there something that you might wanna ask me?"

"U-um, well… If I do accept your proposal… will I be living with you in Kumogakure?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Hai. But I think I get what you mean. Of course you'll be living with me but you can visit Konoha whenever you want if that's what you wish. I know how hard it is to leave your friends"

"A-arigato, Ryuu-san" Sakura said. "Um… I-I think I better get inside now, my friends are waiting for me"

"Of course, Sakura-san" He again kissed her hand. "I shall await your answer in a week" With that said he went back inside to the party. Sakura quickly went inside the other party.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>dun, dun dun!<strong>

**What will her answer be? Will Sasuke find out about this? Will he get mad? Will Naruto and the gang approve of it?**

**So many questions but it will be answered in the next chapter ;)**

**stay tuned!**

**Ja-Ne!**

***saku-chan**

**Review Response:**

**Jae0714 - i've finally uploaded the 4th one! hope you'll still read this ^^**

**XxlizziexcielxX - Thanks for loving my story, hope you'll read it till the end ;)**

**digzzz - i promise that there will be some sasusaku bits but you'll just have to read it soon :D when all their problems are over, i plan on doing a lemon part ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!**

**Fastest Update I've ever done XD**

**Her you go guys! as requested, a SasuSaku bit**

**sorry if it's short ^^; it's kinda rushed and i have school tomorrow :) hope you guys understand**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Decisions and the Kiss<strong>

While the two were previously working out the engagement, someone couldn't help but eavesdrop on them. His expression, as always, was firm and unfeeling. But inside, he was shaking. In anger or in fear, he doesn't know. But he thinks it was both. Anger, for another man stealing his only female friend and could have possibly been a lover (if it wasn't for his asocial demeanor) and fear, for having his even smallest of chance in being with her. Naruto, who also in return, followed his best friend after noticing his disappearance from the gathering their little age group were having. He patted his shoulder as if trying to tell him that everything could still be stopped. After all, what have they got to lose? Though it was still up to Sakura to decide whether she'll stay in Konoha or leave them behind.

"Sasuke, I know how you feel…" Naruto said trying to comfort him in the best manly way he can. "I have felt this before when Sakura-chan always gives her attention to you. I'd never thought it could easily change like this"

"…"

"Sasuke, you know we'll always be here to help you" Naruto gave a small smile. Not like his childish, playful ones. "Ino and I will help you. We have to make Sakura-chan change her mind!"

"Naruto… Arigato…"

**..::****Inside The Party****::..**

"Sakura! Where the hell were you?" Ino screeched startling many other guests who were currently enjoying themselves. "You missed the games and the prizes!"

"Gomen, pig" Sakura said and laughed sheepishly. "Shizune-chan told me that shishou needed to tell me something important"

"What was it?" the blonde rose a delicate eyebrow as if telling her that she isn't going to buy his lame excuse.

'I'm still not ready to tell her this kind of problem. I better think of another excuse and fast!' Sakura thought. "Oh… Uh… It was just her review of my last mission report with Kakashi-sensei. She wants to tell me this earlier so she wouldn't forget. You know how she is about parties, getting drunk then having a massive headache in the morning"

"Fine. I believe you" the blonde said at last. "For a second there, I thought you were gonna ditch me again" 'Believe me, Sakura. I'll find out what you're hiding sooner or later…' Ino thought.

"Please, Ino, I would never do that" Sakura chuckled and soon both hollered out in laughter.

The party ended up an hour later, everyone suggested in going home but not before thanking the Hyuuga family for the wonderful time they had. One little kunoichi couldn't sleep peacefully tonight. Knowing she still has a decision to make. Oh, how badly she just want to disappear in a huge dark hole and never to come back until all the problems were gone. But sadly, life isn't all made of fairytales and dream come true's. But still, she thought of all the people in Konoha, especially all the innocent civilians; both women and children. She couldn't help thinking of deciding the mater out of selfish reasons. How despicable! And to think she was renowned as the greatest medic who had been first to surpass Tsunade's skills. After so many thoughts in her head, the pink haired nin had finally fallen asleep.

**..::****The Next Day****::..**

Day one has just begun. Sakura was awakened by the light of the sun seeping through her curtains. She stirred and turned all ways possible but she finally got up since it's impossible to get some sleep knowing she still has a problem to think over.

'Shit. I'm gonna be late. Tsunade's gonna kill me!' The medic quickly went to the bathroom and started the shower. _'Whoa! Slow down, girl. Didn't Ino tell you yesterday that Tsunade gave us a month off from work and missions?'_ Her inner asked her. 'Now that you said it, I think I remember Ino telling me that…' she trailed off as she thought she was stupid for hurrying up to nothing. 'But still, a refreshing shower will help me get my mind fresh' _'Do as you like…'_ and again her inner disappeared inside her head.

After that mind refreshing shower, she decided to stroll around Konoha whilst she has nothing better to do. Since she was looking downward, she felt a hard muscular body bump with her petite body. She could have fallen hard if it wasn't for the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall.

"Ah. S-sorry about that… I wasn't looking where I was going and-" she looked up to see Sasuke staring intensely at her.

"Hn. Sakura, don't you have an early shift in the hospital?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Aa, well that's because shishou decided to give me a month off from missions and work" she smiled sheepishly.

"I heard about what happened last night" Green eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT! Sasuke, how could you! You should have known better than to eavesdrop on other people's business!" Sakura said her temper getting the best of her.

"Well it's also my business" Sasuke said cooly

"How so? You don't even care about all this stuff… about me…" Sakura said almost in the midst of crying.

"I have always cared, Sakura"

"W-what?"

Sasuke was immediately in front of her. Their lips only inches away from touching.

"You heard me" He crashed his lips with hers.

Sakura, who in the state of shock couldn't quickly process what, was happening. Sasuke, in the other hand, didn't care if everyone in Konoha saw what he was doing. Heck, he didn't even care if he broke his loyal fan girls' hearts as long as he can finally show what he truly feels for this woman he loved with ever fiber of his being. Oh how he wanted to do more than this with her. But he knew that he is crossing his boundaries. If she is still not ready for this kind of commitment, then he would wait until she is ready.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto and Ino were on their way to Sakura's house to convince her to change her mind about the engagement when they saw the scene between the two.

"Naruto, I think we better leave these two a little privacy" Ino smirked inwardly. 'I knew you'd both end up together' Both left off to do their errands deciding they should pay their best friends a visit later.

Sakura broke the kiss and stared up at Sasuke's unreadable expression.

"S-sasuke…" Sakura trailed off. "Are you okay? Are you still drunk?" She felt his forehead and saw that he is fine. She is clearly still confused about what he said.

"Sakura, you don't have to marry that guy" Sasuke said as if almost pleading her. "You can just ask Tsunade to send another girl to marry him"

"Sasuke, you know I can't do that" Sakura said. "The Raikage prefers me more than all the other women here. What makes you think he'll change his mind this easily?"

"I don't know. But I just can let you do this. Even if it's for the sake of the village" Sasuke tried to persuade her. "I know it's a selfish thing for me to do. But I-I Love y-you"

'_aww, cute!'_ her inner cooed. _'he's blushing…'_

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun…" They engaged in another lip-lock and ended quick. "you know I still can't change my mind on that"

Sasuke smirked. "I'll get you to change your mind. One way or another" Sakura blushed. "I have to go, I'm going on a mission" He kissed her forehead.

"Wait! How long?"

"One day" Sasuke said. "Why? Will you miss me?" he smirked again.

Sakura playfully slapped his arm. "Cocky bastard"

"hn"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke finally has a chance with her again!<strong>

**this is great! i wonder what the others would think about this?**

**XD**

**Ja-Ne!**

***Saku-chan (Mah B-Day's 3 days away! so excited!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, people. The next chapter of Avoiding You! :D  
><strong>

**This was beta-ed by my good friend, Yami chan (Yami no Saku-chan)  
><strong>

**And to be honest, this was by far, the longest chapter I've ever written—err, Typed... XD  
><strong>

**Bad news is that my summer vacation is officially over and I'm going to college tomorrow... and a warning too: This chapter is very sad as you read this on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Avoiding You<strong>

_Recap:_

_"I love you too, Sasuke-kun…" They engaged in another lip-lock and ended quick. "you know I still can't change my mind on that"_

_Sasuke smirked. "I'll get you to change your mind. One way or another" Sakura blushed. "I have to go, I'm going on a mission" He kissed her forehead._

_"Wait! How long?"_

_"One day" Sasuke said. "Why? Will you miss me?" he smirked again._

_Sakura playfully slapped his arm. "Cocky bastard"_

_"hn"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Sakura's POV

It's only been a few hours since Sasuke-kun left for his mission, and I still have six days to make a decision about marrying the Raikage. It's really frustrating, everyone probably thinks I'd choose Sasuke on a whim. Haven't they gotten over my childish infatuation? I don't think so, seeing as that is what they believe. I care so much about the sake of the village and all the people living in it, that's the reason why I became a medic ninja in the first place.

I needed to refresh my thoughts. With a small tired sigh I went to a park to get some fresh air and think about my dilemma. I'm afraid to fall for Sasuke again because he may leave me once more. At the same time I don't find marrying someone you barely know a great choice. It would meant living in a far place away from home.

"Sakura-chaan!" my thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of my teammate Naruto. I sighed. Guess I can't avoid him now that he had already spotted me. Why didn't I sense his chakra? Am I getting myself off guard just because of these problems I have?

"Hi Naruto" I said calmly even though I really wanted to strangle him for startling me. Can't he keep his voice down? "What do you want?" I asked him in a sickly sweet manner leaking with

a dark aura; 'if-you-have-nothing-better-to-say-then-leave-me-alone' with matching dark clouds in the background. That would surely scare him off.

"Oh, hehe... Is that Hinata-chan over there?" he said, his voice flattering. "I t-think I b-b-better go! S-see ya, S-s-sakura-chan!" he hurried to another direction with dark clouds trailing after him.

_'CHA! That sure scared him!'_

"What a great timing to appear, inner," my voice leaked of sarcasm.

_'Well you usually drive me away so I decided not to show up for a while,'_ my inner scratched the back of her head, almost like in Naruto's manner.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, as long as you will be of help in our current situation, you can stay."

_'I pick the Raikage!'_ my inner jumped in excitement.

"You Are soooo helpful," I told my inner sarcastically.

_'What? He's hot and you know it,'_ my inner wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's it! Go back in your dark room!" I shoved my inner back in the deepest part of my mind.

_'NOOOOOOO!' _she protested strongly with a small shriek, but finally her voice had left, meaning I would not hear from her anymore.

Ino's POV

After the little scene Naruto and I witnessed earlier today, we decided to visit our 'best buddies' later to give them as much privacy as they could get in a public place. And we kinda overheard what they were talking about before their little 'kiss', no doubt that when I bring up that topic with her later she'd be really mad. If you're wondering how I knew about the proposal, blame it on Naruto... I really was curious on why Sakura was acting weird last night. And I kinda bribed him to tell me for a pack of ramen coupons...

I recently got back from her place to talk about the topic, but couldn't speak with her as she hadn't returned yet. So here I was, strolling on my way back to the flower shop. Damn, why can't mom just hire someone to attend the shop. Forehead better be back later or- err... well, I don't know yet- speaking of which, here she comes now.

Sakura's POV

After shutting out my really more-annoying-than-me inner, I've decided I had enough of fresh air for today. Okay, so I still have six days. Oh, why do I always have to be the one who gets her life so messed up? I kissed the one guy I swore I would never fall for again. But here I am confused and just want to run away from this, to pretend I was never involved in all this, that I have a normal life, marrying the one I love and not being forced in a marriage just for the sake of Konoha's safety. They aren't kidding when they say that life is like a rock—it's hard.

Wait, if Sasuke knew about the proposal, then Ino and Naruto probably knew about it too. I swear the two of them were the nosiest people I ever had as friends. They never failed to meddle with others lives, that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of our group already knew about it too. And speaking of the pig, she was going this way. She must have stopped by my apartment to let me in on the latest gossips, or if my suspicions wee correct, she'll talk about the proposal. Well, I couldn't really scare her off like what I did with Naruto, she was already used to me yelling at her and I couldn't possibly hit my best friend. Sure we did that when we were both competing for Sasuke, but it's all over now. We're over him now—at least Ino is, I'm not quite sure about myself...

I couldn't avoid her now. Even if I could, I still need someone to talk my problems out. And Ino wss just the right person I needed right now, she know me like the back of her hand, we've been friends for so long ever since our early days at the academy.

Normal POV

And as if on cue, Ino came running towards her best friend of 14 years.

"Forehead! You just saved me from another boring shift at the shop! And here I thought I would never find you!" Ino engulfed Sakura in a very tight bear hug. Hey, who would hang around the flower shop where there rarely was any customers, not counting special holidays. The only thing you can do in there is to talk to the flowers, that is if you want to be called crazy.

"Pig! Can't... breathe..." Sakura was already choking for air. Ino surprisingly had somewhat hidden strength within her.

"Oops! Hehe... Didn't know I had it in me, forehead," Ino quickly released the hold of Sakura.

"I'm quite surprised myself," Sakura breathed deeply to get some air trough her lungs down to her stomach. "Why don't we continue this back at my place."

..::Sakura's Apartment::..

After the pair got inside, both sat down comfortably on Sakura's couch. Sakura was seated on her favorite black leather chair which was placed in the middle of her small yet spacious living room. The wall was painted a cream white decorated by soft pink floral patterns, which Sakura was proud to have painted herself. Hanging on the wall was pictures of her family, the old picture of team seven, and many important events throughout the years. She always cherished moments with her friends and never failed to take many pictures with them. Along with all of those pictures were some recent pictures of her team including Sai and Yamato. But since she doesn't want to fill her entire wall with all of the pictures which would cover her beautiful masterpiece, she decided to compile the rest in her own self-made scrapbook which was conveniently placed under her small glass coffee table, so that whenever any of her friends would come to visit, they could always look at their picture and remember the good times they spent together.

"So, Ino did you come to talk about another gossip or do you want to talk about my proposal?" Ino's eyes seem to widen at her friend's discovery.

"H-how did you... know...?" Ino was dumbfounded. She didn't realize that Sakura would easily find out about it. Boy, was she wrong about that.

"Ino, I'm not stupid. Of course I'd figure it out sooner or later." Sakura said glaring a bit. After all, she wasn't called Konoha's female prodigy for nothing and Godaime Hokage's precious student at that. "Besides, if Sasuke knows about it, both you and Naruto would know about it too. Especially you, you're known as the gossip queen of Konoha."

Ino's head was faced towards the floor. She really felt guilty that her best friend was mad at her for snooping on things that they weren't even supposed to know.

"Look, Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't—I mean, we didn't mean to eavesdrop on you like that. We were just worried when we saw that you were gone from the party so we went out to look for you."

Sakura let out a sigh. She didn't mean to lash out on Ino like that, she was just a little disappointed that her friends were interfering with her own problems. She could take care of herself, ever since the past six years that Sasuke was gone, she learned to become independent. She doesn't want to be a burden, like she was when they were genin. She moved out of her house so she wouldn't be a bother to her parents. She managed to live on her own and earned herself her own money to spend for her own needs. She just want some comfort, to assure her that everything will be fine, that she can get out of this mess. She was really confused, she just wanted to forget she ever loved Sasuke and move on, but it's very hard to do that when he keeps on letting himself into her life. She needed someone''s shoulder to cry on and this is the perfect opportunity to do just that.

"I'm sorry too, Ino. I didn't mean to lash out on you like that..." Sakura was on the verge of tears, resisting the urge to wipe it off. 'No you have to let it out, Sakura.' She told herself. "Please, just call Naruto and the three of us will talk it out, okay?"

Ino nodded and headed towards the phone to call their soon-to-be-companion. Sakura could only hope that they never told the others about it... Yet. All of Konoha would know about anyway, when the engagement would be announced publicly throughout the countries. That is, if she accepts the proposal. Though, the rest of the gang would probably get mad that she never told them anything about it.

Ino's POV

I was already at the phone waiting for Naruto to pick up. I really felt sorry for Sakura, she's been through so much pain. Ever since Sasuke left, almost ever bad things possible started happening to her. Her father was killed on a mission and she was too late to heal him, his wounds were very deep and he's lost so much blood, mainly her father didn't make it. That night, she cried herself to sleep, but still didn't stop her grief from losing her father. For one year, we weren't able to cheer her up, she didn't even want to go outside. She kept locking herself in her room, away from us. After that, we promised that we wouldn't let her feel that much pain again.

"Hello?..."

"Naruto, it's me, Ino. Sakura wanted you to come over here at her place. She kinda found out we know about the proposal so she wants to talk about it, with us," I could hear him gasp a little bit and a sound of shuffling of clothes at the background. I guessed he was already getting ready to come in here.

"Okay, I'm getting ready. I'll meet you guys there in ten minutes." and he hung up.

I went back over the couch to see Sakura laying on her sofa. Thinking by herself again, I guess. We'll just have to wait for Naruto to arrive. "Hey, Sak. I called him and he'll be here in ten minutes,"

"Hmm... Sure..." I guessed she was really deep in thought. I hate it when it becomes awkward between us. I just want the old Sakura back, the cheerful, optimistic one, just like the old days. Everything has changed so much within a few years. Soon, everyone of us would be married and another generation would be replacing us. But it's hard when Sakura wouldn't be with with us if she would ever be with that Raikage. I don't really care if he's the leader of Kumogakure, if he's going to take away my best friend, he doesn't deserve my respect. He could rot in his damn chair for all I care! My best friend's happiness is my first priority, second is to my boyfriend and last is-Oh, Naruto's already here.

Normal POV

As usual, Naruto barged in without knocking, again. If Sakura was in her normal mood, she would have punched him across the Sand Village.

"I'm here! Dattebayo!" Sakura didn't even flinch by his loudness. She just continued her thoughts like nothing surprising happened. Naruto stopped his rambling when he noticed that Sakura wasn't responding to him, he thought she was going to punch him again for making so much noise. He approached her and proceeded to poke her, making sure she was alive. "Ne, Sakura-chan? Are you still alive? I'm here now, like you wanted,"

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto started poking her. She didn't realize she was just lying still on her couch for almost fifteen minutes. She felt a slight headache from the sudden disturbance and started rubbing her temples to make the aching subside. "Naruto...? How long have you been in here?"

"About five minutes or so."

"Oh..."

"Okay, now let's get serious," Ino said turning to Sakura. "You know that we know about the proposal and we just want to know if you're agreeing to this...?"

Naruto sat down beside Sakura, looking intently at her, silently asking for her answer. Sakura equally returned her gaze with the hint of uneasiness reflecting in her eyes. She knew perfectly well how this will end up. She's going to tell them her final decision, Naruto and Ino would try to make her change her mind and she would get mad and walk out the room. Sighing deeply, she decided to tell them that she has finally made her final decision. And there will be nothing to stop her.

"Yes, Ino. I will marry him." her tone was firm, different from her weak and unsure voice from earlier. "And don't even dare to try making me change my mind. I finally made up my mind. It's for the better of Konoha and for you. I'm sick of all the pointless and stupid wars that keeps on starting. What's worse is that it won't even stop. It's time we all be mature rather than starting a war because of such little things. So please, respect my decision for once. I don't want to hold hold any grudges against any of you when I finally leave Konoha."

"B-but, Sakura! You can't do this!" Ino was in the verge of tears. She couldn't bear to let her best friend go, she has always been like a sister for her. They've been through a lot, good and bad, but they stayed together, no matter what. And now, having her leave was like a huge part of her was taken away, robbed of someone. "You have always thought of the village's best first, never for yourself. But your sacrificing a lot! It may be good for us, but what about you? You'll be making yourself miserable, you'll realize it soon! Please! Don't make the same mistake Sasuke did! He really loves you so much! Don't let him go now!"

"And get myself hurt again?" Sakura was about to cry too. Hearing what Ino said had hit her heart. "Do you really think this will be a mistake, huh? I'll learn to love him too. We will be happy, you'll see."

"Sakura, don't lie to yourself..." Ino's tears were flowing on her cheeks now. She just couldn't take it. She's denying it again. "Just... don't... do you think we'll be happy if you leave? It's just like what you said to Sasuke five years ago, we may have our families and each other, but it still won't be the same without you..."

Ino was now on her knees crying hard. Naruto rushed over to comfort her, even he himself wanted to cry. Indeed, it would never be the same without Sakura. Sakura also came to hug the two and cry together. She would definitely miss everyone. She's held so many good memories with them that it's almost, very hard to let them go. She'll have to break her bonds with them, just to let them go.

That night was a very sad one for the three of them. And it will be the final one that they would spend with each other. The trio cried their hearts out and when the time for Ino and Naruto to finally leave, Ino just couldn't let go of Sakura. She held her tight as if she were to disappear at any moment, tears still flooding from her face. But Naruto tried to stay strong and pulled Ino away, whilst she kept flailing and sobbing. Naruto glanced back for the last time, the last moment they'll acknowledge each other. He struggled to tear himself from her sight, the final time he'll see her will be on her wedding. '_Until then, Sakura-chan_.' Naruto thought sadly and left.

As soon as the two figures slowly disappeared from her sight, Sakura started her crying again. '_I'm really sorry, Ino, Naruto...'_

..::The Next Day::..

(Sasuke's POV)

I recently got back from the B-rank mission, I was assigned to escort a merchant who was being targeted by bandits. And I have to escort him back safely to Kirigakure. Unfortunately, we ran into those idiots halfway there. I had to keep them away from the merchant, he was very annoying to say the least. He kept on blabbering about things I absolutely didn't care about. I really wanted to leave him there, but Tsunade would probably get mad at me and make my probation longer. At least she let me out of the village, it's not like I would run away or anything...

Now here I was, covered with cuts and bruises. I wanted Sakura to heal this.

Normal POV

On the way to Konoha's Hospital, He passed by Ichiraku Ramen. He would usually spot Naruto there, eating a huge bowl of ramen of course. '_That's odd, Naruto was always at Ichiraku's,_' Sasuke thought. '_Hn. At least he won't be a bother today.'_

Sasuke went to the front desk of the hospital. When the nurse, who was currently sitting behind the desk saw Sasuke, she immediately fixed herself and proceeded to flirt with him. Sasuke sighed, another annoying fangirl. Fortunately, Shizune was nearby and she saw what's going on so she approached the two.

"What seems to be the problem, Uchiha-san?" Shizune asked.

"Is Sakura here? I want her to heal these cuts," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. Sakura-chan has no shifts today. In fact, Tsunade-sama told her to take a month off. She's been working to hard you know. Don't worry, I'll send you someone—"

"I'll heal him, Shizune-san."

"Ah, Ino-chan, perfect timing," Shizune nodded in approval.

"Come with me, Sasuke," Ino led him to an empty examination room and made him sit at the examination table and then started to heal his minor injuries. "If you're wondering why I volunteered to do this, it's because I have something very important to tell you. And didn't she tell you yesterday that she has a month off?"

"Just spit it out, Yamanaka." _'Damn, I forgot that!'_ he thought, hiding his embarrassment.

"Rude as always, Uchiha," Ino glared at him hard. "It's about Sakura—"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook her rather harshly. "What is it! Did something happened to her! What? Tell me now!"

"Let go of me, Uchiha!" Ino struggled against his firm hold. "She said she's marrying the Raikage, if you really care for her, you should stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life! Naruto and I tried to do that last night... She's too stubborn to even listen to us..."

Sasuke finally released the hold on her arms, his head was facing downwards, bangs covering his eyes. Ino wasn't any different, she was already sobbing again. Remembering what happened last night was too painful to bear. Their only chance was Sasuke, he could be the only one to stop her now.

"Please... just get her back... we all wanted her to stay as much as you do..."

..::To Sakura::..

"Are you really sure with that, Sakura?" Tsunade was leaning on her desk, her chin resting on her entwined fingers.

"Hai, shishou. And I don't really want to see anyone until the announcement and the wedding," Sakura's bangs were covering her eyes so Tsunade wasn't able to see her red eyes due to excessive crying the previous night. "Please allow this one last request."

Tsunade was looking concerned now. She has never seen her more miserable than the time Sasuke left five years ago. She understood that it's hard to leave her friends whom she had grew up with, grew stronger with...

"As you wish, Sakura" Tsunade slowly approached her student, more like a daughter to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know I am not supposed to tell you what decisions you should make here, but, be sure that this will be the right one. Don't always think of others first, if you keep thinking of yourself last, you'll be the one who ends up hurt. _Always_ remember that."

Tsunade hugged her student tightly, a stray tear ran down her cheek. '_I'm sorry you have to go through this, Sakura. The shinobi world is full of wars and conflict. You have to stay strong and fulfill your duty. I really want to put a stop to this but so many lives will be in danger. I will find another way, I promise...'_

A whole week has passed since Ryuu Takahashi has proposed. It was finally the day she will give her answer, which will be announced publicly in every country. Everyone in Konoha, except those who already knew about it, was shocked at the new information. Everyone has been fond of Sakura and was used to her kindness and always helping them out even when she barely knows them all. Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and the rest of the Konoha 11, including Sai, were speechless. They now realized why Naruto and Ino weren't very much themselves for the whole week. No loud noises every morning, no gossips being spread, no empty ramen bowls littering Ichiraku, and no more sign of the beloved cherry blossom anywhere.

After the announcement, Konoha 11 with Sasuke and Sai, minus Sakura, decided to have a secret meeting at the training grounds. They made sure no one was near their spot and out of earshot before they started talking. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke was the one who planned the whole meeting. Even though Ino and Naruto were depressed, they decided to come anyway with Sai and Hinata by their side. Shikamaru looked as bored as ever, Chouji was eating a bag of chips as usual, Kiba was grooming Akamaru's fur while the dog was worriedly glancing at everyone. Tenten and Neji were looking worried as well, Lee was pacing around, muttering about how they should get his wonderful blossom, Sakura-chan, back.

Sasuke, looking very irritated, but now decided that they should start planning already, while keeping their guards up incase anyone would try sneaking up on them. Shikamaru decided to be the first one to talk.

"Oi, Naruto! This is very unlike you, giving up easily like that," everyone, except the said person and Ino, nodded their agreement on Shikamaru's statement. He was never the kind to suddenly give up so easily like that. "You didn't stop even when everyone looked down upon you before, you still continued to grow stronger until you've finally gained their respect. You didn't give up in looking for Sasuke, after five years, you finally brought him back. So what's stopping you now?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, waiting for his answer. "...I don't know, Shikamaru... I really don't..." Naruto had his hands on his face, almost at the brink of tears. Ino was no different than him, she already started crying again, until there weren't anymore tears to shed. Tenten and Sai kept trying to comfort her, to calm her down, but all their efforts were futile.

"Naruto-kun! We mustn't give up now! We can still bring Sakura-san back! Please return to your youthful normal self! We must plan on how we would disrupt the wedding!"

"Yeah, for once I agree with thick brows here," Kiba finally spoke up, Akamaru barking in agreement. "We shouldn't keep on moping around all day and wait until it's all too late! We need to come up with a plan here. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, do you have any ideas?"

"We'll most likely to be arrested and Hokage-sama would surely be mad at us for disturbing the wedding, so let's just settle that as plan B. Plan A would be..." and so, Shikamaru laid out the details of their little scheme.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you people enjoyed this long one! :D<strong>

**I loved what i've written too...**

**Sorry it was so sad! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEE!**

**Until next time then~~**

***SakuraluvSasuke0718  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for disappearing for too long... It's just that a lot of things are expected of me as a college student. Reading back to this fic, I realized that the first chapters were crap... Ugh...  
>I've been thinking of renaming this fic since it doesn't suit anymore with the current chapter. If anyone can give me any suggestions, it would be much appreciated. I might be able to post the other chapters for my other fics too maybe within this week or so? But I am really sloww... I wish I'd be more like you, Azu-chan.. XDD or even my beloved beta, Yami-chan! She's really amazing.<strong>

**Which reminds me, sorry in advance for any mistakes you might encounter while reading this chapter as it was not beta-d by Yami-chan because I don't want to bother her at the moment since she's hosting a contest in dA.**

**Also. I wanted you guys to know that I am changing the format of my fics entirely. And the scene changes too. I hope you guys won't get confused as you read on... ^^;**

**Still, I do not own Naruto. (OMG! I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT SASUKE FINALLY CAME TO HIS SENSE AND RETURNED TO KONOHA! :3)**

**ENJOYY... Be prepared for a lot of changing scenes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"So you all know what we need to do, right?" everyone nodded in unison. "So in the mean time, so Tsunade-sama won't be suspicious of us, we need to lay low and act as if we 'Accept' Sakura's engagement. Especially you, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke." he eyed the three to see if they understood. Sasuke nodded remaining stone-faced and tense. Ino and Naruto only stared back. "We need to plan how to stop the wedding, the right timing and any guards we need to take down. Since persuasion didn't work, we have no other choice, Sakura's the only best medic we have aside from Tsunade-sama, and we wouldn't risk losing another comrade like what happened with Sasuke"

"So the wedding will be in half a year, that should give us more time to find out about the set-up, the guards stationed at what post, since this is a very important event, and who will be attending." Neji added. "We'd risk too much if the other kages or any village leaders are to attend too"

"I-I doubt th-that, Neji-nii-san..." Hinata twiddled her fingers. "B-bec-ause I-iwa-gakure isn't in g-good terms with us, as w-well as A-meg-akure and Ku-sagakure. B-but w-we can g-get G-aara-san to h-help us..."

"Of course! We have Gaara on our side, ne?" Kiba gave a toothy grin. "And I'm pretty sure Oto no longer has a leader ever since Sasuke killed the snake-man."

"I'll contact Temari and tell her to have a meeting with us in two weeks" Shikamaru stated. "I guess we're done for today. Remember, lay low. And don't make a scene, especially you, Naruto."

Everyone nodded in understanding and hopped off to their respective homes.

As Sasuke hopped to the roofs to the house he shared with Sakura, he thought about what could happen if they didn't stop the wedding in time, or if they mess it up. His hands tightened into a fist. There is no way he'd give Sakura up to any man, even if he was a very powerful one. 'Hn. He may have many ninja's to his aid, but I am much stronger than them. I wasn't known to be a former dangerous s-class criminal for nothing.' Sasuke smirked. _'Just you wait, Takahashi. You'll pay for stealing my girl'_

* * *

><p>A mysterious hooded man appeared beside Ryuu as he was watching everyone else leave the streets, returning to what they were previously doing before the announcement was made. Among the crowd was his fiancée, who was accompanied by the Hokage. Luckily for the both of them, they are in a private, secluded place and no one will be able to hear what their conversation is.<p>

"You have done a good job. No one, not even Tsunade, suspected a thing." the man emitted a malicious laugh. "Soon, Konoha will let their guard down around us. Thinking that they have successfully made peace with us. Until then, we wait for the right time to attack."

"Yes, master." Ryuu bowed in respect. "But I'll still have Sakura-san, right?"

"Of course, she will be a great addition to us. Her medical skills have far surpassed her mentor's, and she could heal our army when we finally attack. But we have to get her on our side, she is still quite unsure about her decision... Make her trust you, when she finally does, give her this," he handed him a small vial of thick red ooze that can be mistaken as blood. "This antidote will make her think that she is one of us. She won't remember anyone in Konoha. That way, she'll pledge her loyalty only to us."

"As you wish, Master. But she will not be hurt, you have promise that"

"You have my word, Takahashi." Crimson eyes stared back at dark blue ones. "I will not lay a single finger on her, for I am only after the downfall of this village. If this fails, I will no longer provide you any services."

The mysterious man started walking to the door. "And Takahashi?"

"Hai,"

"Keep your eyes out for Uchiha Sasuke. I believe he is very interested in Sakura. Keep her away from him, though your cherry blossom is already doing a good job on that, you still have to make sure that Sasuke never gets a chance to talk to her. But don't make him be suspicious of you, think before you act. Until then, Takahashi," and the man disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived to find a rather empty house, besides some of the pictures and photo albums placed under the coffee table, Sakura's personal belongings are gone, as well as all the other items in her bedroom. All that was left was the bed but the sheets are gone, the end tables and her empty wardrobe. A note was also placed on top of the mattress which was addressed to him.<p>

**_Sasuke,_**

**_If you are wondering why all of Sakura's things are gone, I had her move in with me until her wedding. The house will be fully yours, I insisted that she leave some of her photos for you and the others to look at anytime, inside them are pictures of team seven and some more with you in it. Don't bother visiting here, because she doesn't want to see anybody._**

**_ー__Tsunade_**

Sasuke sighed in frustration._ 'There's nothing I can do about this... For now...'_

.

.

.

"Thanks for helping me unpack, Tsunade-shishou." the rosette gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Sakura, haven't I told you a lot of times that I'm not your master anymore," Tsunade smiled back. "You've already surpassed me,"

"I know, but it's a force of habit." Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I've trained under you for almost six and a half years, and I still think you're much better than me!"

"Oh, don't be too modest, Sakura. Everyone knows that you're already stronger than me now."

"Okay, Tsunade-shishーerr... sama. But since the wedding is until six months and I can't work at the hospital or do missions, can I at least train a genin team? But only temporary, because I'll be leaving after the six months are up."

"Very well, Sakura. You can sit in for Ebisu in the mean time. He has gotten a coma from their last mission, but we don't know how long he'll be in that state. I'll keep their missions with you limited. Other missions will be led by Iruka, you'll be training them more than do missions with them. You'll meet with Ebisu's team tomorrow at the Academy at six, so you should go have you rest."

"Hai!"

.

.

.

Sakura was on her way to the Academy to meet Ebisu's team._ 'I hope they're someone I know, because it would be too troublesome to introduce myself...'_ Shikamaru really had an influence on her. But she stopped her thoughts because she knew it would lead back to her friends.

"Sakura-neechan!" _'I know that voice!'_ Sakura thought.

"Konohamaru! Moegi and Udon!" Sakura walked towards the young genin's direction. "What are you guys doing here? Are you waiting for your sensei?"

"Ebisu-sensei is at the hospital. Hokage-sama told us that we would be waiting for our substitute sensei. What brings you here, Sakura-nee?"

_'So they are Ebisu-san's students...'_ Sakura thought._ 'At least I know them! Thank you Kami-sama!'_ "So shishou didn't tell you who your substitute is, huh?"

"What do you mean by that, Sakura-nee?" the three looked very confused at the said kunoichi's question.

"Well, today is your lucky day, kids!" Sakura said smiling. "Because I'll be replacing Ebisu-san for a while."

"Really?" Konohamaru was dumbfounded. He held a sort of admiration for the kunoichi and he really looked up to her and he also had a little crush on her. So to make it short, he was very happy that Sakura was going to be their temporary sensei instead of anyone else.

Although he really wanted Naruto to be their replacement, his idol didn't seem to be in his usual state at the moment and as much as he wanted to ask the blond why he is in that condition, he remember his grandfather constantly telling him to never pry on someone else's business and he loved his grandfather too much to not follow his words.

Moegi is happy as well. She looked up to Sakura as an amazing medic nin and she aspire to become just like her. She has many things to ask her and she wanted to be her apprentice. That was her dream, but its really sad that it will only be short-lived because Sakura is getting married in half a year from now, so she wanted to learn as much from her as possible. She isn't going to waste the whole six months that they're going to spend with her.

Udon was blushing as well. He was also glad that Sakura will be their sensei for half a year. But he also feel a little awkward. He didn't know if he could really focus on training because he has a huge crush on Sakura. But he knows that Konohamaru and Moegi are going to help him focus. Because teammates help each other out, that is what Naruto would often tell them.

"Let's start with the basic tree-climbing technique! Let's go to the training field."

.

.

.

That evening, Sakura was very happy. Konohamaru, being just like Naruto, asked the point of climbing trees if they're ninjas. So she as so kindly showed them what tree climbing she is talking about, since she knows Ebisu hasn't taught them that yet cause they have only done some simple D rank missions which didn't really require the use of chakra.

In the end, Moegi was the one who got to the tree top first. Konohamaru following not long after and Udon being last.

"Had fun with the team?" Sakura didn't need to turn around to know was talking to her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. But why didn't you tell me yesterday that they'd be my temporary team?"

The older woman smiled sincerely. "I wanted it to be a surprise, since I know you're fond of those three and they look up to you. So I figured that they'd listen more to you than with anyone else."

"They sure were!" Sakura let out a light chuckle and sighed contentedly. "I'm sure going to miss them."

Tsunade knew where her thoughts would lead to and she doesn't want to experience another drama. She wanted her former student to be happy before she leave. "Sakura, you should probably head to bed now. You have another training session with your team tomorrow."

"I guess you're right. They really got my energy drained out of me" Sakura stifled a yawn. "Good night, Tsunade-sama,"

"Sleep well, Sakura. As for me, I still have these paperworks to be done..." Tsunade emitted a groan. The thought of work at home really didn't go well with her. "And tell Shizune to bring me more sake on your way."

"Sure thing!" Sakura gave a chuckle before heading to the stairs.

.

.

.

As much as Sasuke wanted to repaint the walls of the living room, he doesn't have a choice because aside from the photo albums she left behind, the hand painted designs on the walls were also a reminder of his pink haired teammate.

_'At least Naruto or anyone else aren't in the mood to tease me about this...'_ Sasuke sighed heavily._ 'But even though I like his quiet state right now, I'd rather see him back to being his idiot self,'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alright, guys! Today, you're going to learn how to walk on water using your chakra!" Sakura said, rather enthusiastically.

The three genins sweatdropped, "Uhh... Sakura-sensei, you sound like... Gai-sensei..."

"Don't be silly, you three, I wouldn't sound anything like him!"_ 'That man is a wierdo, along with his student who keeps on idolizing him...'_ Sakura added to herself. "Let's go, kids! We're wasting daylight!"

.

.

.

"I swear, I'm really going to retire soon. These paperworks aren't worth staying up all night." Tsunade murmured scribbling rather hard on the poor, thin piece of paper. "As soon as I finally convince those damn elders that Naruto is more than ready to take over..."

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Shizune... Not so loud..." the elder woman groaned, "I still have a hang over from too much sake last night... Now what is it?"

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama. But we have a critically injured ANBU member that's rushed to the ER just now."

"What's the patient's status?"

"All ribs are broken, several organs are damaged causing internal bleeding and the nurses also checked his blood vessels, apparently, the patient had been poisoned by some unknown substance. They need your assistance in making an antidote for the poison."

"Get me Sakura right away!"_ 'At least this is much better than paperwork...'_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura came as soon as Shizune came to her herself, she didn't bother in changing her clothes as she was wearing a white tank top and short blue shorts. She proceeded to take her lab coat, buttoning it up and tied her hair in a bun then transporting into the hospital not wasting anymore time.

Tsunade was already barking orders to the medics when they arrived. Not waiting for her busty mentor to give her orders, Sakura proceeded to take the poison out of his system using water like she did with Kankuro years ago. Sakura nodded to the other medics around the patient to start the healing while she remove the poison out of his body along with Tsunade and Shizune.

After six hours inside the ER, the patient was finally stable and ready to be moved to a private room where the nurses could continue his treatment. The poison wasn't fully removed but the amount left in his body wasn't as deadly as it was before being rushed to the hospital. All the medics who assisted were drained and exhausted, but not nearing chakra depletion. Tsunade and Sakura took most of the toll, but they're already used to the state of near chakra loss to even worry about it.

Their main focus was to determine what kind of poison was injected in the ANBU's body and why was he the one targeted. Shizune came into the room to assist after moving the patient to the private room.

"What do you think happened to him, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade bit her thumb, a habit since she was a kid. "I have no idea.." just the fact that she very much uncertain in this situation gnawed at her insides. She hated being unsure about a situation. She is the Godaime Hokage, dammit! And a hokage must never be unsure of any situation.

The older apprentice looked to her sister apprentice and their teacher. "I have some information about the patient that may help with the case, even if just a little." Sakura and Tsunade turned to the black haired kunoichi, waiting to continue her sentence. "The medics who found the patient told me that he was at least two days in that state. He was barely conscious when he was found. If he hadn't flicked his chakra, we don't know what would have happened then."

"I see, so he was already poisoned for two days..." Tsunade pondered for a moment.

Sakura looked up. A certain information dawned on her, "Tsunade-sama, when I was taking the poison out of his system... The poison looked oddly familiar... But it couldn't be..."

"What are you talking about?"

"The properties the poison possessed were exactly the same as the poison that Sasori of the red sand used before, though there had been some minor modifications to it. I know that Chiyo-sama and I already defeated him, but I am really sure that it's the very same one."

"Are you sure about that, Sakura?"

"Positive. Only two people knew how to make that poison, and that two people is Sasori and I," Sakura turned to Shizune. "Did the ANBU say something before he passed out? Or any clues to whoever did it?"

Shizune shook her head. "I'll ask the medics who found him."

"You still know how to make the antidote, right?" Tsunade looked at her younger apprentice.

Sakura nodded. "I'll be taking a sample of the poison and see if my antidote can neutralize it. I have kept the remaining poison I took out from Kankuro from before. I'm going to compare both samples to see if my suspicions are correct."

"You'll be reporting to me if there's any changes, and Shizune," she turned to her older apprentice. "Report to me immediately once you've questioned the medics."

"Hai" both girls said in unison.

"Very well, you are both dismissed."

.

.

.

"Tenten-san?"

"Hm?"

"D-do you th-think Ino-chan will be a-alright? I'm worried a-bout Naruto-kun, too..."

"Don't worry about her!" Tenten assured the younger kunoichi. "She'll be dragging us to the mall once this is all over. Even Naruto will be back to himself, I promise."

"I-I hope s-so... I don't w-want to lose S-sakura-chan as w-well..."

"Yeah, me too."

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto! Aren't you going to order another bowl?"

"I don't feel like eating another one, Teuchi-san... Sorry."

The owner of the ramen stand looked at his number one customer. It was unusual for him see the boy like this. The last time he saw him like that was when he found out that his mentor, Jiraiya, was dead. Teuchi's daughter, Ayame was worried about Naruto as well.

"Is there something bothering you, Naruto-kun?"

"No, it's nothing, Ayame-chan. Really." Naruto gave her a small smile before heading back to his apartment.

.

.

.

Shikamaru was resting underneath a large tree within the training grounds, cigarette between the lips and on one hand is a very familiar knuckle blade belonging to his deceased sensei.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Shikamaru turned to the person and smirked, "I could ask you the same thing."

Neji turned the other way. "Training got cancelled. Tenten went out with Hinata, and I don't want to be stuck with a wailing Lee."

His companion snorted, "You know, you should really be used to your teammates by now." Neji positioned himself under a tree just in front of Shikamaru.

"I'm perfectly fine with Tenten. It's Lee and Gai-sensei that's really annoying." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Figures. Have you ever thought of of her as more than a team—"

A bark was heard from a distance. "YO! Shikamaru, Neji! Mind if Akamaru, Shino and I join you?"

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' that only Neji can hear, while the other male shrugged signaling that both didn't mind the company.

After a full five minutes of silence, a dark figure jumped down from the trees.

Kiba, who had been feeling quite uncomfortable with the silence, made a comment on the new comer. "Look who decided to show up." The other males just nodded their heads to the added company.

The new comer grunted. "Hn. I thought I'd be alone here, I guess I was wrong." Talking more to himself than to the others.

Instead of leaving, as the guys had thought the Uchiha would do, he had positioned himself under one of the trees surrounding the entire training field. Of course, keeping a few meters of distance away from the other shinobi.

The males of Rookie 9 and Team Gai never really hung out, only when they were dragged by the females of their teams. Kiba and Naruto would hang out sometimes, but they would only bicker at each other to which the other males would roll their eyes on. Besides Lee of course, he would even encourage their 'youthful exchange' as he had put it.

The once silent field soon filled with chattering, mostly coming from Kiba who was talking animatedly to his dog Akamaru. Already used to the sight, since the academy days, the other four shinobi decided to stay silent. Shino had sat up on a branch of the tree where Shikamaru and Neji were sitting under.

Shikamaru thought that they should keep the silence, since Kiba's chattering wasn't nearly as annoying –or troublesome, in his case– as him and Naruto combined, for it was relaxing somehow and opted to just lay back, and watch the clouds like he normally does, maybe even fall asleep too.

Kiba looked at the other males and sighed. The four of them were used to silence and being silent that he wondered, not for the first time, if they were all some sort of brothers or closely-related to each other. Unlike them, he wasn't used to not talking with anyone, but since he knew the rest of his companions never liked talking, he decided to talk to his canine companion instead and silently wished that Naruto or even Lee would come to break the awkward –for him, that is– silence. He knew the former won't be happening soon, for the said blond still wasn't completely himself. At least Shikamaru occasionally made an effort to communicate, Sasuke and Neji were too intimidating to initiate a conversation with –he was slightly afraid of the two prodigies, but he would never admit that out loud– and Shino preferred socializing with his bugs instead, like he always did even when he was with their team –their sensei often attend to their female teammate's aid, while Kiba and Akamaru were often felt left out.

Sighing once more, he turned to his canine companion. "Akamaru, you wanna grab something to eat?" The dog only barked with glee. "Let's go, boy!"

Turning back to the four other males, he decided to let them know that was departing from what ever this gathering could be called. "Hey guys! Akamaru and I are going get some food. We won't be back, though. So, see ya!" with that, Kiba climbed onto the dog and setting off to their destination.

The remaining shinobi only shrugged, not at all inclined to answer to the brunette's sudden departure. Shikamaru having slept for a while now while a certain Hyuuga prodigy felt he was drifting close to slumber as well. The remaining Uchiha had busied himself with sharpening and cleaning his beloved kusanagi which he always brought with him, even off duty.

The last Uchiha thought that maybe it's a good change to try and spend some time with his comrades –at least, that's what he thinks of them. He doesn't know what he is to them. Talking is out of the question, though. He was just glad that he's spending this time with shinobi his age who appreciated silence more than anything else. That way, he wouldn't be forced to talk when he never really needed to. He just prayed to Kami-sama that everything would turn back to the way it was, and soon.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama, I have received a mission report from one of the medic-nins who found the ANBU. I've also checked his file. The patient is identified as Nagasawa Hiroshima, a member of ANBU Black Ops and apparently a close friend of Morino Ibiki-san." Shizune entered the Hokage's office carrying a stack of files.<p>

"I see, any other information on the patient?" It seemed that Tsunade had already finished more than half of the papers that used to pile on her desk from the previous day. But with the new investigation being started, she needed the aid of her sake more than ever for nothing stressed her more than a new mystery being put into her hands. As if running a whole village isn't enough!

"Nothing significant, Tsunade-sama. Only that he's done multiple S-ranked missions and a couple of A-ranked as well. He has done a couple of missions with Ibiki-san in the past." Shizune handed the file, having read it a couple of hours before. Taking the mission report, the older apprentice narrated it's contents to her mentor. "As for the mission report, the medic-nins who've found Hiroshima-san were sent to gather medicinal herbs when they have encountered his body. According to the report, they found his body approximately on the north-west side of the forest of death, just a few meters from where they gathered the herbs. They've suspected that his body wasn't attacked on the spot for they've found Hiroshima-san's blood trails. What doesn't make sense is that the blood trail doesn't lead to anywhere and there weren't any signs that a battle took place, not even a footprint of some sort."

"This is getting us nowhere. We still have to wait for Sakura's confirmation. What is Hiroshima's status by the way?"

"He's recuperating fine, Tsunade-sama. But the remaining poison in his system still needs to be treated. Until Sakura-chan could come up with the antidote, the nurses are treating him every three hours to prevent the poison from spreading throughout his body. His family came in just this morning once they have been informed of the situation. But we never debriefed them about how Hiroshima-san was poisoned and what the cause could have been."

"Good. We shouldn't get anyone involved in this. This will stay as a private investigation as long as we've made sure that possible threats to the village are confirmed." Tsunade took a new bottle of sake. She didn't bother pouring the contents into the glass but proceeded to chug it down directly from the bottle. Should the elders find out about this, she'll get a good amount of reprimanding. Those old farts always thought they had the best intention for the village, but they just couldn't accept the fact that their time had already passed too long ago. In fact, it was those two particular elders who meddled with the business of creating an alliance with Kumogakure through the marriage between the Godaime Hokage's apprentice and the young Raikage.

She would have told that to her protégé but refrained from doing so in fear that her student might do something rash and possibly getting into the elders' bad side. Her student's temper rivaled hers and she would have been proud if the situation wasn't all that serious.

"I assume the family are all civilians?"

"Hai. Should I call Ibiki-san for more information on Hiroshima-san?"

The blonde nodded and took another swig of sake. "Call in some of the medic-nins who found Hiroshima as well."

Just as Shizune poofed out of the room, Sakura came rushing through the door. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade's head quickly turned up to face her apprentice. "Do you have the results?"

"Hai. Both poisons were a match. The only difference was that the recent one had been stronger than before." Sakura gave the results to her mentor. "I've already gone to the hospital on the way here. I made a new antidote for it just this morning. I only doubled the amount of herbs I used before."

"So you've already injected the antidote, am I correct?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I've stayed a little longer to make sure that the poison is completely removed from his system."

"Good. Shizune informed me of the patient's identity and other personal information. I'll have her give you a copy of those files. For now, this will be a private investigation only known by four of us."

"Who's the fourth person, Tsunade-sama?"

"Morino Ibiki. Once Shizune informs him of the situation, his interrogation expertise will be useful. In the meantime, we talk about this to_ no one_. Am I understood."

"Hai."

"You may go."

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><strong>OHH. Who was that mysterious man talking with Ryuu? ;D<strong>

**I've decided to add a lot of seriousness in this fic. Since it really needed it, and sorry if it was too much drama for you guys. No offense for Rock Lee and Gai fans. I find them cute and funny at times but their blabbering about youth is just a bit too much, don't you think?**

**Reviews are appreciated. And I'm very sorry for the update taking too long... I hate myself. :P**


End file.
